Broken Shards
by Helios1097
Summary: Set three years after the events of Twilight Princess, Link awakes to a sudden dream of...her. He rushed to the chamber, and found what he didn't expect.
1. Chapter 1 - Encounters of a Hybrid

Strange Encounters of a Child "Just you wait, the hero will come and defeat you just like he did before", exclaimed the princess of Hyrule. Ganondorf laughs, "I believe Link has disappeared, I also see that there is no one who can stop me, so now I shall take over Hyrule!" All of a sudden their Triforce pieces began to glow. They seemed to glow on the middle piece. Zelda gasped. "So,the legend is true," Zelda thought. ~ 2 weeks later~ The Mirror Chamber. How it pained him to be here, yet he couldn't stay away from the chamber. He came back every day since she left. Sitting, hoping that she'd return, he'd go back to Ordon late at night just to have the same dream every night. The next day, Link awoke and did his normal routine, change clothes, make breakfast, and packed up for today's attempt. But today, he felt something different. "It hasn't been repaired, why would it ever be?" He thought as he took everything out put the bag away. "Better get some work done today, for once." He said to himself. He got up, and walked out, and entered his hometown of Ordon. Gasps were made as he entered the village, for the first time in months. The hero accidentally did his smile that made the women in Castle Town fall head over heels. Although, something was...out of the ordinary, his childhood friend hasn't shown up yet. Mayor Bo yelled from his window, telling Link that Fado needs help....again. He nodded and sighed as he jogged to the barn. As he entered, the familiar sounds of the goats filled his ears. He sighed happily with a grin on his face. A rustle came from the barn, he expected either Fado or a goat to come out, but instead came out a dirty Ilia. She smiled happily, dropped the bale of hay, and sprinted to Link. "My goddesses! Link!" She cried with joy. He winced as her body practically hit his with tremendous force. "Nice to see you too...." He grunted. She pulled on his hand and ran towards the village. The two spoke of practical things until dusk, and Ilia showed signs of lack of sleep. Link exited himself out of their house, and made way to his own house. Ilia had him occupied until the sun went down with tending the crops, repairs to every little thing, moving a rock 3 feet away, and even more ridiculous tasks. "Listen, Ilia, do you really need all this stuff done?" Link groaned. "No, I was just too lazy." She replied and giggled. Link stormed off, and started muttering to himself. "Damn that woman, argh." As he started to climb his ladder, he heard rustling in the trees nearby, he merely passed it off as a squirrel. He reached the top, only to find his door was locked. He jumped back down and rolled to avoid any injuries, he looked up to find a dark figure. "Are you the hero?" Link reached for his blade. "I said, are you the hero?" It repeated itself. The figure came closer to reveal a young man, looked no older than 17. Link nodded slowly and started drawing the blade, and taking out his shield. The person shook his head and drew what seemed to be a broadsword. "Alright let's get on with it." Link swung first which the other caught with his hand. The person sighed as he kicked Link in the waist, which sent him flying. Link groaned as he got up, confused at what just took place. The other sheathed his blade and motioned Link to come over. "How'd you learn to do that?" He said, still wary of the young man. "...you taught me." He said as he turned, his icy blue eyes staring at Link. The hero looked confused, "Sorry, what?" The young man turned back around and stared into the dark of the night, and "Soon, you will know." The man waved his hand and materialized a fine stallion out of thin air. "Wouldn't want to keep the princess waiting, right?' He motioned for Link to get on. "The princess?! What does he know of Zelda?" Link thought to himself. "If the princess trusts him, I guess I should somewhat also." The man grew impatient, "Would you hurry up and get on? How'd she have so much patience with you?!" The hero shook his head and pulled out the charm Ilia gave him so long ago. "I'll ride my own, thanks," He muttered. They set off for Hyrule Field. 


	2. Chapter II - His Name Revealed

After what seemed like hours, the two finally arrived at Hyrule Castle. They both set their horses on a nearby post, and jogged into Castle Town. Link, took off his cap he was known for, and put it in a pouch. The guards welcomed Link, and bowed slightly to the man. "Huh...wish I got that kind of treatment...." Link muttered. "Well, when you're basically royalty, you get that kind of greeting." He said sarcastically. This made Link even more curious about who he was, or what he was. They climbed the steps leading to the castle, but were stopped by the two guards. After they did a small search, the guards let the two in. "To the princess we go!" Link shouted. The man put his hand on his shoulder,and put two fingers near his mouth. "Stand still..." Then, the two were teleported to Zelda's room. She sat nervously as the two entered, door creaking. She jumped and ran to the man. "Helios! Thank the goddesess you're okay!" She yelled hugging him. Helios, a powerful name, yet, Link couldn't help but feel the name suited him so well. "Look at that! You even brought your father!" She pulled Link into the group hug. "F-father?!" Link exclaimed, trying to pry himself from Zelda's iron grip. Zelda crossed her arms, "How could you not tell that's your son!" Helios shruggled, "I'm surprised he saved Hyrule...." Zelda giggled and excused herself from the room. "Why didn't you speak up?" Link yelled. He yelled back, "Not my fault it didn't even cross your mind!" Link facepalmed and calmly said back, "I'm not gonna run around Hyrule, thinking every man I see could be my son! My goddesess!" "Get your stuff together, we're heading to the chamber." Zelda yelled from another room. "What chamb- no...." Link muttered. He stared at Helios with a questioning look. "Don't tell me she's who I think she is..." Helios had a puzzled look as he swapped his sword, for two longswords and strapped them to his back. ~ They arrived at the Gerudo Desert, Zelda facefirst in the sand. "Damn it to all hell! I hate that!" She yelled infuriatingly, wiping her clothing of sand. "Couldn't you have teleported us there?!" Helios shruggled, with a smile. "Thought'd it be boring." He snapped his fingers, and they all appeared in the Mirror Chamber. Helios approached the broken mirror, and out his palm against it. Light glowed as all of the shards came back together, and formed the Mirror of Twilight, exactly the way it was before that day... Helios motioned Link and Zelda to come over, he then activated the mirror. "Welcome to the Twilight Realm." 


	3. Chapter III - Princess of Darkness

The black particles rose from the ground. Zelda and Helios stood, with Link back in a familiar form. Zelda screeched, "A wolf! A wolf! Kill it! Kill it!" She unsheathed her rapier and swung at the wolf. "Gods damn it..." He grabbed the rapier, and threw it off the edge. "It's Link, Zelda. Wouldn't you remember?" She shook her head, "It's been three years...I don't remember much..." She turned her head, and stared at the wolf, "I'm so sorry..." Link growled silently, waiting for Zelda to take the hint, and leave. "Come on, we have to look for her," Helios stated impatiently. Link's tail stood on end, as he has a fairly good idea of who he's looking for. He got on his knees, and no longer did a young man stand there, a wolf, with fur as black as night and eyes the color of crimson. "Well, Link? Come on!" Helios motioned with his head. Link sat there, baffled at the event that just took place, nevertheless, he couldn't wait to see her again, so, they took off. ~~~~~~~~~~ Zelda groaned, "We've been climbing this damn palace for hours...can we take a break?" What happened next, just amazed Link. "Zelda...if you need to, just get on my back. I can carry the weight." The black wolf spoke. "....you're calling me fat, aren't you?" Zelda crossed her arms. "No, it's just...ugh...just get on my back." "Go sidesaddle!" Link thought, and laughed. Helios growled, "You're lucky she can't hear that, mangy mutt. But that might be the smartest thing you've said so far." He turned towards Zelda. "Put both of your legs on one side of me, you should be more comfortable like that." She nodded, and did just that. Many floors later, they reached the palace room. Zelda got off, and knocked on the door, and waited. Helios, still in his wolf form, facepawed. He placed a paw on the door, and it somehow opened. He made a motion to follow him. "Helios! Back so soon?" A voice exclaimed. No longer did a black wolf stand, Helios stood, in his "human" form. "Yeah. It took longer to get him though." "Who's hi- no....you didn't...." A click-clack of shoes echoed throughout the room.  "L...Link?" 


	4. Chapter IV - Unveiled

"....Link...?" He recognized that voice...the voice that has haunted him for months. T'was the voice of his old companion....Midna. "No...can't be....." Link stammered. "You didn't want to have anything to do with me...." "I-I know...and I regret shattering the mirror..." She stammered. "But right now, we have bigger problems." "Like?" "That's the thing....I don't know...Helios hasn't given me much detail." Helios shrugged, "It's best if only I know. Don't want either of you freaking out." He started to slowly pace about in the room, walking from one end to the other. "Why-why would we freak out? You're being a very shady right now...and I don't know if I like that or not." Midna sputtered. "I'm sure he has his reasons, while very muddled, there are obviously there." Link explained. "Did everyone forget that I was here or something?!" Zelda exclaimed, crossing her arms. "Eh, sorry Princess, honestly forgot you were with us for a while there." Link explained. "But since we're all here, why don't you tell us why we all got together Helios?" "Very well, there is...a dark future. One where all is destroyed by one of great power and evil. No matter how many times I tried to save the future, it always yielded the same grim result: death." He explained very clearly. "There are a chain of events that must be set in motion, to stop that same future."  "Yep! Yep!" Zelda giggled. "Heli told me all this beforehand! No idea why he didn't tell you two when he was supposed to. But oh well!" Link and Midna shot the exact same look at their apparent son: disappointment. Helios glanced their ways and instantly recognized their gazes. "How I've waited to see those looks once again, anyway..." He took off the scabbard that held his sword and transformed it into a magnificent black bow with cobalt blue patterns and a dark brown quiver. "I've always preferred the arrow over the blade." He chuckled, "Father used to always yell at me for it, but I just couldn't master the sword like he has." "I can see why." Link slowly stepped towards Helios. "Bows are pesky things, they can't hold their own in a close combat situation as well like a sword can." He paused for a second, looked at Midna, and back at Helios. "You just told me that I tried to teach you the ways of the sword, but what did your mother teach you?" Midna nodded, "Yeah, I've been interested in that as well. I'd like to think that I'm not skilled in anything enough to teach anything." Helios shook his head, as he slung his bow on his chest. "Quite the opposite, actually. You taught me the ways of the magus, I never did well with the tomes you gave me, instead, I learned that I could enchant the arrows with the magic. I've successfully managed to imbue fire, ice, and thunder. I'm still learning magic to this day, but ever since that day..." "Since what day?" asked Link curiously. "The day you two were murdered!" Zelda exclaimed giddily. "You two were killed by the dark mage himself!" "Helios, explain that this instant." Midna ordered sternly. He merely shook his head. "Why not?" "Because..." "Because why?! Tell me right now!" She yelled. He turned around and started to weep. "Because I'm reminded of all of my failures. Every single mistake, every fight we've had. Everything. I've tried my best to bury all of those damned memories, but they never stop. They're clawing away during my sleep. I feel my guilt, my sorrow, my agony." He turned around and started to run away. "Helios! Wait!" Link exclaimed. He turned towards Zelda with a look of pure anger and hatred. "Why?! Why did you tell us?! We could've gone without knowing that! Now look what you did! Be gone!" Midna reached for Link and said firmly. "Link, calm down. You're just angry, calm down. It's not her fault at all." "Yes it is! She brought it up! Wh-why the hell is she even with us? This is our dilemma, not hers!" "Link, calm down. It's fine, you-you go check on him. I'll stay with the princess and talk it out." He scoffed and started to follow the path his son took. ~ "There you are. I've been all over looking for you." "What is it?" "I've come to talk with you, sire." "Make it quick. I've got a kingdom to rule." "Your wife, my lord." "What of her?" "She wants you immediately." "Thank you, I'll be right down in little bit." ~ The green-clad hero had stumbled across a spring, where he had found his son shooting his bow at the wildlife, but missing the animals" "Did you take that from me as well?" Link asked as he got closer to his son. "Take what, Link?" Helios replied. "The way you deal with emotions. Taking it out on the environment or your surroundings." "I wouldn't know, you and mom never allowed me to see you two get emotional. Something about how I'd think that one of you would leave the palace or along those lines." "Ah, well...hm...." "Listen, Link." He stopped shooting and set his bow on his side. "Don't take this entire thing personally. I'm only telling you two what I need to tell you two. Nothing more, nothing less." "Your mother and I aren't taking this personally, I find being on a need-to-know basis is perfectly reasonable, but you're honestly blowing this entire thing out of proportion." "Listen well, I only need to save my mother. You're easy dispensable." "I am what now?" "You heard well, dispensable." "Listen here, buddy. I don't know why you're so hostile towards me right now, but you really need to shape up this instant. I'm not having anymore of this. Get back over there right now." Helios chuckled. "What's so funny?" Helios raised his head with a smile, "I missed these quarrels. It's perfectly fine, father. I'll head back right away." Link looked skeptical, but seemingly played it off as if it was nothing. "So...when did your mother and I marry?" Link asked curiously. "I wouldn't want to spoil it for you." "Very well, tell me how she looked." "You always said she looked beautiful in her wedding dress. You often described it word for word." ~ "You needed me, my love?" "Yes, I do." "What for?" "...we're having twins..." ~~~ 


End file.
